House at Pooh Corner
by noisemaker
Summary: Just a quick little scene, set a few months in the future. Enjoy!


House At Pooh Corner  
  
Disclaimer: No these characters do not belong to me, so please don't sue.   
(Besides I don't have any money anyway.) I am just borrowing them from NBC   
and whoever else owns them, and I promise they will be returned when this   
fanfic is finished. WARNING: There are some spoilers from Season 7. None that   
are too major.  
  
Summary: Just a quick little scene. Takes place in May/June 2001. I didn't   
write the song either, Return to Pooh Corner was written by Kenny Loggins.   
  
  
  
Mark quietly slipped into the room and stood in the door way. In the rocking   
chair sat Elizabeth with David in her arms as he slept. There was a small   
radio playing the song that always made the baby fall asleep.  
  
_Christopher Robin and I walked along.  
under branches lit up by the moon  
Posing our questions to Owl and Eeyore  
as our days disappeared all to soon.  
But I wandered much further today than I should  
and I can't seem to find my way back to the wood_.  
  
He stood there watching his wife and son glad that he was able to be there   
for both of them, pushing the painful memories of earlier this year out of   
his mind. He didn't want to remember the period of time when he thought that   
he might not live to see his wedding day, let alone the birth of their son.  
  
  
  
_So help me if you can I've got to get   
back to the house at Pooh Corner by one  
you'd be surprised there's so much to be done  
count all the bees in the hive  
chase all the clouds form the sky  
Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh_  
  
  
  
Elizabeth had been waiting for Mark to come home for over two hours. His   
shift was  
supposed to end at nine, but he had called at about quarter to and told her   
that he would be a little late. David was already asleep, for now, which left   
the house in silence. She sat down in the living room, having already set   
everything up for dinner and just basked in the silence that filled the   
house.   
  
The silence proved to be too much, and Elizabeth fell asleep. She was awoken   
by the sound of David crying on the baby monitor. She pulled herself off the   
couch and trudged up the stairs. It was and hour and a half after his swift   
had ended and Mark was still not home. She secretly wished that he was home   
to put David back to sleep, but figured she would then force him to wake up   
in the middle of the night next time David awoke. She entered the room,   
"Sshh. Mommy's here. David, come on, don't cry. I'm right here." She   
approached the crib and picked the baby up.   
  
"What's amatter huh?" David stopped crying and smiled. "You got lonely didn't   
you? Well I'm here now so don't worry." She walked over to the nightstand and   
turned on the tape player. House at Pooh Corner started to play, "Happy?" She   
went over to the rocker and sat down, trying to get him to fall back to   
sleep. After about a minute David was already fast asleep, but Elizabeth   
didn't move from her seat.   
  
_Winnie the Pooh doesn't know what to do  
he's got a honey jar stuck on his nose  
He came to me asking help and advise   
and from there no one knows where he goes.  
So I sent him to ask of the Owl if she's there  
how to loosen a jar off the nose of a bear_.  
  
She saw the light streak across the room as the door opened but didn't move   
(not wanting to wake up David). "Mark, what time is it?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Almost eleven thirty. I'm sorry I am so late. Major trauma came in." he   
replied. He  
walked over and stood behind her looking down. "Do you want me to put him in   
his crib?"  
  
"Yeah thanks." She handed the baby over to Mark and watched as he laid him   
down gently in his crib. He came back to where she was sitting and sat down   
on the floor in front of her. "You do realize you're the one getting up in   
the middle of the night tonight?"  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." he said. "It's late. You should get some   
sleep. I'll grab something quick to eat and then join you."  
  
"Dinner!??" she said remembering what she had prepared earlier. "I had made   
something for us to eat, but I guess it's cold by now."  
  
"Its ok. I'm not that hungry anyway. I'd rather just sit in here with the two   
of you... is this House at Pooh Corner." Elizabeth nodded. "I used to play   
this for Rachel every night when she was little. If we didn't put it on right   
away she would always ask for it."  
  
"It seems to be harder for David to fall asleep if it isn't playing. It must   
be a family thing," she said, laughing slightly. "Come on, let's let him   
sleep. He'll be up soon enough anyway. Maybe I can try to re-heat part of   
dinner." She stood up and offer a hand to help him up.  
  
"You go on. I'll be down in a minute." She left the room and went downstairs.  
  
_It's hard to explain how a few precious things  
seem to follow throughout all our lives  
After all's said and done I was watching my son  
sleeping there with my bear by his side.  
So I tucked him in, I kissed him and as I was gone  
I'd swear that old bear whispered,  
"Boy, welcome home"_  
  
Mark crossed the room and turned off the small stereo. He then went to   
David's crib and stood there watching his son sleep for a minute. He bent   
over the rail, and kissed him on the forehead. "We both love you more than   
anything in the world you know that. Good night."


End file.
